fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miyamoto Musashi/@comment-33980797-20180426012740/@comment-34208015-20180427210426
There is so much wrong statements in your previous comments Yandere. 1) "You must build team around any servant" Wrong, a lot of servants aren't meant to be used like that. Typically you don't build a team to make Merlin or Hans your main damage dealer (unless you really don't have the choice). That's why you have multiple roles for servants: damage dealer, tank, support, crit generator etc. As I said earlier versatility is the ability a servant to fill several of these roles and while Musashi can only shine as main damage dealer because of her extreme selfishness (both skills and command cards), Okita is an hybrid that can be used as main damage dealer or secondary damage dealer + crit generator. In other words Musashi is like a hammer, straighforward, really simple but powerful while Okita is a swiss army knife, not much complicated not and not as powerful in term of raw power but multi-purpose. 2) "Musashi have amazig skill's, debuff's, potential, damage and have skillset better than other sabers" Musashi doesn't have any debuff: she has buff strip on NP which is significantly different (are you sure you really know how works your waifu?). I don't know if has the best skill set (because I think she has serious competitor with Nero Bride on this particular point) but she definetly doesn't have amazig passive skill: Magic Resistance (even at A rank) is lame for a offensive servant. Finally I don't know what you mean by potential... 3) "Just single buff (reduce crit or reduce quick perform) and what Okita will do? :) " And what will do Musashi with if the ennemy has a resistance against Buster? She will be hit even harder because she has 3 Buster cards while Okita has only 2 Quick cards. Okita still has 2 Buster cards and a crit buff to deal damage. With "what if" we can rebuild the world. 4) "No it's just you don't know how to play and what's calling timing. With her debuff skill and support she can survive this 5 turn so easy." What debuff skill? Survive 5 turns against what? and with who? By the way it's 6 turns minimum because you know it's a 6 turns CD skill and you have to consider timing ;) 5)'' "No she Okita don'tNP every 3 turns. Bc she is not only one and her 3 cards can't apear every turn for crit gen and then gain NP in next turn."'' If solo, Okita can NP every 1~2 turns. If in team Okita can charge over 100% with just 2 AQQ combo significantly possible within 3 turns because allies also embed Art and Quick cards. Obvious if you want to mess up with RNG I can perfectly imagine Musashi unable to use 5th form with her Art card for a whole run because bad timing ;) Once again I'm not in a "who is the best" logic. I don't bother. You can scroll down the whole page you'll never find me claiming that Okita is the best saber regardless the purpose and the context unlike you who arrogantly claimed that Musashi is the best while "Okita is weak as trash". If you want to be considered seriously by the community, first stop insulting others, then bring out real arguments instead of some poop-tier statements like "Okita is weak as trash" and "Quick can't be better than Buster".